New Life
by GallagherGirlsEatCookies
Summary: Teddy Duncan was adopted at the age of 1 month old. She has finally found her proper family. But what happens if her brother and sister are Olivia and Scott, part of Lemonade Mouth. And what would happen if her ex boyfriend, Spencer was now part of the rival band, Mudslide Crush and was attending school with her.


**Hey this is another story. It's a lemonade Mouth and Good Luck Charlie crossover. I own none of the characters. ENJOY!**

"Teddy, honey, we've got some news to tell you." My Mum started as soon as I came into the kitchen.

"You may want to sit down for it." My Dad added.

I sat down at the kitchen table waiting for them to tell me the news.

"Honey, your adopted. We aren't your real parents." Gabe started dancing happily whilst PJ just looked a mixture of sad and confused. My Mum carried on "Ever since we adopted you we've been looking for your proper parents. We've found your Grandmother and she told us that your Dad was taken to jail and your Mum died. She says that's she wants you to go live with her and you brothers and sisters. They are the same age as you."

Why didn't they tell me? I sat there without talking for a few minutes just thinking about everything.

"Where do they live? Also can I still come see you guys sometimes?" I asked finally grasping it all.

"Of course you can Teddy your always welcome here. And Arizona."

"What are my brother and sister called?" I asked curiously.

"Scott and Olivia." My Mum answered. Aren't those the names of some of the people in Lemonade Mouth?

**Olivia's POV**

"Olivia, Scott, can you please come into the lounge I've got something to tell you? Bring your friends if you want you'll only tell them in a minute." Gram asked. I wonder what she wants to tell us?

"Sit down it's quite shocking." She told us and we all took a seat.

"You're not just twins your triplets. You're identical. Your sister is coming to live with us. I think she'll be here today."

"Where's she going to stay?" I asked sice Scott had taken up the spare bedroom when he had found out this week.

"If it's okay she'll stay in your bedroom." She said and I nodded my head meaning fine.

"So there's another of you." Wen asked.

"Yeah I guess there is." I said, "I hope she doesn't have the same style as me else there'll be no way to tell the difference between us." I said laughing.

The doorbell rang just then and we all got up to go see who it was when Gram said "That'll probably be Teddy."

I opened the door and there stood another me just with different clothes. She was wearing a white dress with pink flowers on it matched with a pink cardigan and wedges. I like this girl's style.

"Hi I'm Olivia White and this is our brother Scott. These are my friends Wen, Mo, Charlie and Stella."

"Hey, my names Teddy. Aren't you guys from that band Lemonade Mouth?" she asked.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"I listen to you guys all the time." Teddy said answering.

"I like this girl already." Stella said causing Scott to punch her lightly.

"You like anybody that listens to our music." Mo said jokingly.

"Nuhu. I don't like Ray and he listens to our music." Stella said back.

"Why don't I help you take your stuff up to Olivia's room?" Charlie said. Whoops I should have probably offered rather than just standing there.

"Come on I'll help." I said. I watched as Charlie took one of her cases and her carry-on bag. Out of her bag fell a camcorder**.**

"Oh sorry." Charlie said as he picked it up. It started playing a video she quickly took it off of him. Charlie tensed up as the video played. I wonder what that's about.

"Why don't we take this stuff upstairs?" she said and started making her way upstairs still clutching the camcorder tightly.

**Teddy's POV**

Oh my God! I can't believe they saw that. It had started playing a video of me with Spencer next to me with his arms around my shoulders.

That Charlie guy is really cute and I don't want him to think I've got a boyfriend. But he may have a girlfriend anyway so it wouldn't matter.

**Charlie's POV**

Who was that guy that had his arm around Teddy? I know I've only just met her but I think I really like her. Also that guy looked like Spencer. Ray got him to join the band once Scott is. Whatever he has done must have been bad for her to get that upset over it.

I'll talk to the others later about it. Olivia and Scott may be able to get something out of her since they are her triplets.

I hope shes okay though. I guess I should take the rest of her stuff up.

I grabbed a bag and walked up to Olivia's room with Wen and Scott following behind me with her other bags. As I came to the door I heard faint crying and the sound of a video being played. I sent Scott and Wen downstairs to tell the others and I went inside the room after knocking quietly.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked softly as I walked in to her room.

"Yeah fine." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Has it got anything to do with that guy on that video?" I asked her

"Yeah he's my ex." She said.

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"He cheated on me with another girl and then we went back out for a bit again and he cheated on me again." She said. Tears streamed down her face and I was tempted to wipe them away, but since I had only just met her that didn't seem like the best thing to do.

She then said "And then he left from my old school not telling anybody where he was going two months ago."

"Can I have a look at the video?" nodded and handed me the camera. I played the video and it did remind me of Spencer. Everybody else was in the room now.

They had heard what had happened aand the girls were sat on the bed comforting Teddy.

"Wen, Charlie, Scott, come see this." I showed them the video.

"I am going to kill him." They all said at once.

"Kill who?" Mo asked.

"Teddy, Spencer goes to school here." I told her.

**Dun… Dun… Dun….**

**What do you think will happen next? What will happen to Spencer? Will the boys beat him up? What will happen at school?**

**Will Lemonade Mouth perform some concerts soon? Do you want Teddy to perform with them?**

**Tell me what you want. Your wish is my command….**


End file.
